


A human’s worth

by myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #17:  Kakashi is a new model of robot that can feel pain and is closer to human than any machine has ever been before. Iruka is one of the researchers working on the Kakashi robot when the R&D takes a strange turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A human’s worth

**Author's Note:**

> **Mod note:** Please see trigger warnings/spoilers in the end notes.
> 
>  **Author note:** The coding in this fic is an invention, completely made up for the story’s narrative. I don’t know very much of coding, so no offense to the people who know or study about it. I want to thank [Te_azul](http://te-azul.livejournal.com/profile) for all the help she gave me to write the fics for this year’s Kakairu Fest. You are wonderful!!

Log #100021 

Timestamp 6.3.2477_9.00 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Enter command. Hibernation canceled=true. 

Unknown subject standing at attention. Identifying subject as a male in his early twenties, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5.8 ft. tall.

Unknown subject says: Hello! I’m Umino Iruka, the new mechanic assigned to you, nice to meet you!

Unknown subject identified=Umino Iruka. 

New subject identity=saved. 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=sarcasm: Maaa! They sent me a new mechanic already? What do they think I am? A machine? 

Run programs=nod in acknowledgement and answer. Run subroutine=“laziness”: Iruka-sensei, is so great to meet you, but it would be even better to meet you again in, let’s see, 3.5 hours. 

Umino Iruka blushes and says: S…sorry, Kakashi-san. I didn’t know your schedule. Should I come back later? 

Internal check of thermostats. The temperature is 75° f. Umino Iruka doesn't presents signs of illness. Further investigation of the redness of his face is needed. 

Run programs=smile and answer: It’s ok, no need to fuss. You’re here already, so what can I do for you? 

Umino Iruka blushes with more intensity and scratches a scar bisecting his nose. He laughs and says: Well, since I will be with you for an indeterminate period of time, I would like to ask you permission to access to your system and begin to work. 

Wording process not registered. Run program=question: You’re asking to access my software and data program? 

Umino Iruka says: Yes, is that ok? 

Unknown process. Request acknowledged. Run program=answer: It’s ok. 

Permission request for Access to all systems=user Umino Iruka 

Access to all systems=Allowed. 

* * *

Log# 100028

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Timestamp 6.3.2477_17.00 

Exit hibernation mode=true 

User=Umino Iruka 

Umino Iruka says: Wow, your systems and programs are incredible! Tenzo was such an incredible researcher! 

System alert=muscular constriction in the thoracic area. 

Run program=question: Are there any problems with my circuits? 

Umino Iruka stares, blinks four times and says: Eh??? I didn’t see anything wrong. Can you tell me what are you feeling? 

Run program=question: Feeling? 

Umino Iruka blushes again. Further investigation of his blood system is in order. He says: That was a bad choice of words. Let’s try again. Is something wrong in your processes? 

Run program=answer: I don’t know. I would need to run an auto-diagnosis . 

Umino Iruka frowns and says: That would be appreciated, thank you. 

Unknown process. Recording of Umino Iruka’s “Thank you” saved on internal databases for further analysis. Run program= answer: Yes, ok. 

Diagnosis of all systems and processes= starting. 

* * *

Log #100083 

Timestamp 6.5.2477_15.05 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit physical training mode=true. 

User Umino Iruka is panting and sweating. He smiles and says: Well, that was really impressive. I think we will be ready to start taking missions in no time. What do you say? 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=bluntness: I say that you’re not a clever match for me if you are kneeling over already. I guess they couldn’t spare something better. 

Umino Iruka straightens, blushes and lowers his stare. 

Saving to internal database: Umino Iruka’s blushes are connected to his emotional state. Further investigation is needed. 

Umino Iruka rises his eyes and looks directly to my eyes. Is he defiant?. Search on external databases doesn’t show eyes that match his. Are all eyes this expressive? Further investigation is required. 

He says: I would like to review your missions’ logs to see how to act when the request for a mission arrives. Would you let me do it? 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=bluntness: It’s better than to letting you die on me, so go on. 

Umino Iruka mumbles: thank you. 

* * *

Log #65630 

Timestamp 3.22.2473_20.24 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi. 

S-Rank Mission: Assassination of the daimyo of Rain Country and his family. 

Daimyo, wife, child 1 and child 2’s deaths complete. 

Run program=chase: the youngest of the daimyo’s children is escaping. 

Localization complete. Run program=capture. 

Capture complete. Run program=assassination. 

Assassination complete. Running complete check-up of the area. 

Check-up complete. Running program erase signs of presence of Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Run program=hidden mode and return to meet up point. 

Timestamp 3.22.2473_20:58 

Back at meet up point. Waiting for Tenzo to arrive. 

Tenzo says: Kakashi, is the mission complete? 

Run program=answer: Yes, it is. 

Tenzo frowns, approaches and says: Your eyebrow is bleeding. Are there other injuries? 

Running quick check up: no problem detected. 

Run program=answer: No problem was detected. 

Tenzo applies a disinfectant and bandage on the eyebrow and says: It’s ok. Good job. 

* * *

Log #65689 

Timestamp 4.4.2473_20.24 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi. 

S-Rank Mission: Infiltration and information gathering. 

Running program report: passing Tenzo intelligence. 

Infiltration as a merchant complete. Gathering intelligence of a local female ongoing. The first date was tonight and went as expected. In the post coital talk the female identified as Kaoru, the baker’s daughter, mentions the target schedule. 

Intelligence pending confirmation. 

Any further instructions? 

Tenzo is staring ahead and says: No, there’s nothing for now, except go back and keep collecting information. Kakashi, I wish you didn’t have to do this, but we have no other choice. 

Saving to internal database: Tenzo’s body language is stressed. 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=cheerfulness: Don’t be such a worry wart. This is no problem for me and she is pretty enough. A little dull, but I've had worse. 

Run subroutine=laugh. 

Tenzo frowns and growls. 

Run programs=reassurance. Subroutine=pat shoulder and answer: This isn’t going to take much more time. Two weeks at most. 

Tenzo sighs and says: Ok, go back there and we will meet again when there's another opportunity. You know how to contact me. 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=laziness /walking away slouched/: Will do! See you! Infiltration mode=true 

* * *

Log #100102 

Timestamp 6.25.2477_10.00 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit Hibernation mode=true. 

Umino Iruka enters the lab, he is smiling and humming. 

Umino Iruka says: Good morning, Kakashi-san. 

Run program=answer: Good morning. Maaa, why are you in such high spirits? 

Umino Iruka beams and says: Well, I have very good news to both of us. 

Run program=incredulity /raise one eyebrow/. 

Umino Iruka laughs and says: In the first place, we have received our first mission together! It’s fairly simple, but if we perform well, there will be more to come. And I know you’re already bored of lab work. For what I have seen through your logs, the missions you did with Yamato-sensei were a lot higher profile, but I think we can handle this short missions as test exercises for the more complex ones. 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=cheekiness: Maaa, I had thought they forgot this poor old machine! What were the other good news? 

Umino Iruka sighs (content) and says: I talked with Tsunade-sama and she accepted the admission of a science student as an assistant. You will meet Naruto-kun later today. 

Run programs=precaution and answer: Well, I don’t like the idea of been a learning tool nor a 

experiment. 

Umino Iruka looks smug and says: Fortunately, I already knew that and I borrowed the adolescent model that has been out of commission, so he is going to work on that project and just see us working together to learn. 

Run program=question. Subroutine=topic change: So, about the mission? 

Umino Iruka says: Right, so it’s just a retrieval mission. Someone has turned traitor on Konoha and has run away with information about Root, so we have to take back that information. 

Run program=question: What about the traitor? 

Umino Iruka says: He had an accident, he came across a patrol on the border of Fire Country and in the effort to avoid detection, he was caught on one of the bombs planted there. However, the data drive with the information wasn’t found on the remains or the surrounding area, so we have to locate where he might have hidden it. 

Run program=question: Are they sure he didn’t give away the information already? 

Umino Iruka says: There was a team keeping track of him. They’re sure nobody met with him in the road to Sound, where he was crossing over to. 

Run program=question: Why isn’t this team looking for the missing information? 

Umino Iruka says: Tsunade-sama didn’t disclose that, but I have to assume their mission entailed more than just following the traitor and it isn’t complete yet. She did say that the path he took is going to be transmitted to your system. You can process the data to calculate the most probable spot to hide the external memory which contains the information. We leave as soon as you have that process completed. 

Run program=answer. Subroutine=sigh with disappointment: You don’t say. I was hoping so much to catch the premiere of the new Icha Icha movie. 

Run subroutine= flirt: Now I have to think an even better idea for our first date. Run subroutine=wink. 

Umino Iruka blushes and stammers: I…We…I mean, that’s not funny! 

Run programs= laugh and answer: On the contrary, sensei, it’s very funny. 

* * *

Log #100103 

Timestamp 6.25.2477_16.11 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit hibernation mode=true. 

Umino Iruka stands with an unknown subject. Identifying as a blond boy, adolescent aged male with tan skin, paler than Iruka, and 5.4 feet tall. 

Umino Iruka sees me active and comes to me with the boy. 

Umino Iruka says: Kakashi-san, I’m glad your timing has allowed me the opportunity to introduce Naruto-kun to you. 

Unknown boy says: Hi! I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I’m gonna be the best inventor of Konoha, nice to meet you! 

Unknown boy identified: Uzumaki Naruto. 

New subject identity=saved. 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=arsholeness: Maaa, Naruto-kun, isn’t that a little too optimistic for a scientist? What are your sources and facts for such hypothesis? Though, I can’t blame you, since reckless speeches suit children more than inventors. 

Uzumaki Naruto turns red and seems ready to yell. 

Umino Iruka frowns and intervenes saying: Well, that’s an interesting point. Naruto-kun, why don’t you go to acquaint yourself with your project while I discuss the mission with Kakashi-san? 

Uzumaki Naruto deflates, gives Iruka a little smile and goes away. 

Umino Iruka is turning red, glares at you and says: What the hell was that? Why did you say those things? There wasn’t any need to hurt Naruto-kun’s feelings. 

Umino Iruka seems to want an answer. 

Run program=answer. Subroutine=topic change: I’m ready with the parameters for the mission, so we can go when you’re ready. And don’t baby that boy or he’s going to be a sorry excuse of a scientist. 

Umino Iruka’s breathing is a little heavy. Eventually he says: I don’t know why I expected something different out of this. You can’t possibly understand that boy’s hopes and enthusiasm. 

Give me five minutes and I’ll ready. 

Umino Iruka goes away. 

Saving to internal database: the boy is annoying and loud. I don’t like him. 

* * *

Log #100120 

Timestamp 7.10.2477_4.20 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit infiltration mode=true. 

Mission complete: data drive found and destroyed. 

Casualties: Three men in possession of said drive. 

Regroup site arrived. Scanning the surrounding area. 

Umino Iruka not found. Alert mode activated. 

* * *

Log #100121 

Timestamp 7.10.2477_4.26 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Running alert mode. 

Umino Iruka not found. 

* * *

Log #100122 

Timestamp 7.10.2477_4.28 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Run alert mode on secondary plane=true. 

Umino Iruka detected at 8 feet southeast. Augmented vision activating. Umino Iruka approaches running and out of breath. 

Umino Iruka says: Sorry to leave you waiting. I couldn’t leave sooner. 

Running alert mode.Are you ok? Did they see you? 

Umino Iruka is frowning and taking your hands. He says: There is blood on you. Are you hurt? 

System alert: error. 

System autodiagnosis: activated. 

System autodiagnosis report: no errors found. 

There is a glitch within the running systems. Saving to internal database for further analysis: breathing is heavy and difficult. Hands yanking out of Iruka’s hold. Voice has been been raising in volume and lowering in tone. 

Umino Iruka is speaking:I had to fight my way out of the target lair. And I asked you a question. Your hands are bleeding. 

Running check on Iruka for body injuries. Alert mode=true. 

Iruka is yelling: Kakashi, listen to me, I’m fine! This blood is transference from your own hands, not mine! 

Checking completed: No injuries founded. 

System note: your hands are coated with the casualties’ blood. 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=cheekiness: Oh, yeah! 

Run programs=laugh and rub the back of your neck. 

Iruka seems to relax a little at that. Saving to internal database for further analysis: pressure in the thorax. Pressure is constant and blatant, impossible to ignore. 

Iruka says (smiling at last): Well, let’s go back home. 

* * *

Log #100156 

Timestamp 7.15.2477_9.35 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit hibernation mode=true. 

Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto are in the room, working in Android Root Program 102 Uchiha Sasuke (out of commission for recurrent errors and lack of funding). 

Run program=call attention: Iruka-sensei! Good morning! 

Iruka looks to your place and approaches you. He smiles and says: Good morning, Kakashi-san! How are you doing after our first mission together? 

Run program=answer: Maa, I think that I need maintenance. There are problems with my hardware and some glitches in the software. 

Iruka looks unhappy at the news and asks: Let’s do this in order. Do you know specifically where your hardware is failing? 

Run program=answer: Yes, the wrists are weak, it takes a lot of effort to lift things, they are bruising and weird. 

Iruka asks: May I see? 

Run program=move arms /Lift them to Iruka/. 

Iruka is touching them and asks: Is this the first time you are bruising? 

System alert: error in running program=move arms. 

Iruka is frowning and asks: What did happen just now? Why did you flinch from the touch? 

Run program=answer: I’m confused. I don’t know. They ached? 

Iruka looks worried and asks: You felt pain? Is that it? 

Processing word: Pain. Search external and internal databases. Several matches. Word processed successfully. 

Run program=answer: Yes, I think they are in pain. 

Iruka is looking at other parts of your hardware and mumbling: Could it be? Tenzo-san was a genius, but why keep such amazing accomplishment in secret? 

Iruka looks at your eyes again and asks: Is this the first time you’re in pain? 

Process question and run program answer: No, I recall two other times. Both in the chest. 

Iruka now looks at you with wide eyes and apprehension. He asks: When did this happen? If it was at some point during the mission, you should have aborted! 

Run program=answer: Maaa, Iruka-sensei, calm down! It wasn’t during the mission. The first time was before you watched the previous mission logs and at the meeting point after the mission. 

Iruka doesn’t seem placated and says: Well, at least that’s good. But I need a closer look inside you and maybe watch older logs. Ok, we have a lot to do… better now than encountering unexpected problems later on. Let’s start! 

Run program answer: Ok, let’s start! But you look too happy for comfort, Iruka-sensei. Are you sure there isn’t something wrong with your software? 

Iruka laughs and slaps you playfully. You are laughing too. 

* * *

Log #90452 

Timestamp 01.10.2476_12.13 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi. 

S-Rank Mission: Clean up. 

The Land of Tea's s Lord Saito Kimihiro staff witnessed said Lord's assassination. Running extermination of the people with in knowledge: witnesses and other relatives. 

Relatives of Lord Saito were expecting Root’s return to the Land of Tea and they were prepared to defend themselves. Still, the extermination is almost complete (only ten targets remain) and combat is approaching. 

Presence of targets at the end of the current hallway. 

Targets on sight. 

Alert: There are eleven persons, not the ten expected. 

Red flag, alert mode: They have Tenzo in capture. 

Target identification: Males 4, 5, 9, 15, 17. Females 8,12, 21. Children 5 and 9. 

Male 9 speaks: Go away and your friend keeps on living. 

Run program check for injuries= User Tenzo. 

Injuries detected: Incapacitated right arm and broken ribs. 

Scanning the targets for threats. 

Weapons detected: All males in possession of daggers and knives. 

Run program=diffuse situation. Subroutine=drop the weapon: Ok, I don’t have any weapons now, so let him go and we’ll leave. 

Male 9 laughs with a crazed look. 

Male 4 says stern: Yes, of course. 

Male 9 uses the dagger in his possession and cuts Tenzo’s throat. 

System alert. Red flag. Systems protocols failing: Error. 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi failing. 

Main system crashing. 

Back up system= starting. 

Back up system. Command= run autodiagnosis. 

Visual system=software error. 

Audio system=running. /Recording: human yelling./ 

Auto video feed=running. /Recording: all humans are on the floor, bloody and unmoving./ 

Main System diagnosis result=main system unresponsive. 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi failing. 

Video feed: /Lord Saito’s palace is on fire./ 

Run process =extracting. Run command=return to Konoha. 

* * *

Log #100304 

Timestamp 11.8.2477_10.07 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit hibernation mode=true. 

Iruka is staring at you with an unidentifiable expression. 

Run program=ask: What’s the matter, Iruka-sensei? 

He keeps his eyes on your face and says: We have our first S-rank mission together. 

Run program=ask: That’s a good thing, why do you look so troubled? 

He says: Are you sure you feel good enough to take this mission? 

Run program=auto-diagnosis 

Run program=answer: Yes, everything’s fine. You don’t seem sure, though. 

Iruka starts to hum and approaches the tablet on the working table closest to you. He is sorting through the databases compiled on general status reports. 

Now he says: You’re right. I’m worried about you. The glitches in your software have been increasing in the last months. The bruises and blood losses are more recurrent. But above all else, I don’t want to see you in pain. 

He is looking to the floor in a posture that makes him look easily breakable. 

Check internal thermostats= true. Save status report in internal databases for further analysis: error in temperature regulation (major alert points: cheeks) 

Iruka’s eyes are abnormally open and he is flailing (External search shows a fish’s out of water movements are very alike Iruka’s now). 

He squeaks: Are you blushing?! 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=flat denial: No, you are. 

Iruka rubs the scar on his nose and produces strained laughs. 

* * *

Log #100331 

Timestamp 11.20.2477_15.32 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

S-rank mission: Assassination 

Mission target: Iwa City operative and his family (wife and daughter) 

Stealth mode=true. 

Mission Status: Ongoing. 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi has been trailing the family the last four days along their journey to reach Otufuku Gai for recreational purposes. They have hired bodyguards (trained in various styles according to databases analysis). 

Following plan: Strike when the bodyguards are out of reach to avoid direct confrontation and any casualties. 

Waiting period has extend for too long. Last communication with Iruka was to agree on a distraction move. Iruka is to provide distraction move. Waiting for affirmative signal. Run stealth mode in second plane=true. 

Enter hibernation mode until signal=true. 

* * *

Log #100332 

Timestamp 11.20.2477_20.06 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit hibernation mode=true. 

Signal detected= Bird call. 

Bodyguards out of range: confirmed. 

Enter command. Run program=assassination. 

Targets location confirmed: Wife and child at tent. Operative at campfire. 

First strike: targets’ tent. 

Target wife assassination completed. Target child assassination completed. 

Second strike: campfire. 

Operative description: Brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, tan skin, 5.4 ft. tall, 178 lb. 

Operative identity confirmed. 

Target assassination competed. 

Searching target for compromising property. 

System alert. 

Target has been confused. Dead man: Umino Iruka. 

System alert. Red flag. Systems protocols failing: Error. 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi failing. 

Main system crashing. 

Back up system= starting. 

Back up system. Command= run autodiagnosis. 

Visual system=software error. 

Audio system=running. /Recording: Iruka’s yelling voice and running paces./ 

Auto video feed=running. /Recording: Iruka is laying dead. He enters recording range. Man laying dead is Iwa’s operative./ 

Main System diagnosis result=main system unresponsive. 

Root Android 0021 Hatake Kakashi failing. 

Video feed: /Iruka is pushing you out of target’s camp./. 

* * *

Log #100333 

Timestamp 11.21.2477_9.14 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Restarting system. Running auto-diagnosis. 

Current location unidentified: looks like a cabin. Iruka is sitting in a corner watching you. 

You’re lying on the floor, with heavy breathing and a wet face. 

Iruka says: You were crying all night, yelling about murdering me. What happened, Kakashi? 

(There are hysterical notes in his voice). 

You were crying? You are crying still. Iruka approaches you and hugs you. You are clinging to him and sobbing into his shirt. He rocks you for an undetermined amount of time. 

When you calm down enough to stop crying, you start going back to all registered input since the end of the mission. 

Attempted explanation: Visual software failed. Target was confused with Iruka. 

Explaining to Iruka the situation. 

Iruka says: I understand, Kakashi, I do. But your response to that was an emotional one. You didn’t feel any physical pain, only emotional. You just had an emotional break down. That’s something different to all my knowledge about androids. I don’t know what to do or think. 

Iruka’s voice breaks and he is the one crying now. He says: This should be a wonderful moment to science development, but it was awful. You must have felt so much pain, and it’s probably not the first time. 

You’re hugging him and he is returning the gesture. When did you approve the movement? 

Iruka is talking again: I don’t know what’s happening, but I will even if I have to research until I die. Don’t worry, I will find a way to ease your pain. 

You tell him to leave for Konoha tomorrow after some rest. 

He agrees and curl against you. 

Emotional pain. Is this emotional pleasure? 

* * *

Log #100341 

Timestamp 11.26.2477_11.54 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Exit hibernation mode=true 

Iruka says: How are you today? 

Answer: Better I think? I’m confused. 

Iruka says: I’ve been going through you’re nervous connections. I’ve found a lot of new developments and they are creating emotions. I need to review your first logs to know more about this. 

Answer: You sound distressed. Why? 

Iruka says: Don’t worry about this now. We can discuss more after I find everything I can about the situation. 

He reaches you and he is caressing your cheek. 

Answer: Ok. 

Iruka smiles a little and says: thank you. 

Seeing him smile again eases a pressure on your chest. 

* * *

Log #001 

Timestamp 1.8.2462_4.00 

Android Root Program 021 Fang. 

Enter command. Hibernation canceled=true. 

Main System starting. 

Run process=system full diagnosis. 

Back up system=running. 

Audio system=running. 

Visual system=running. 

Vocal sound system=error. 

Main System diagnosis result=Vocal sound system error alert. 

Enter command. Open eyes=true. 

Processing video and audio feed. 

Recording:/“Oh! Look at you! Aren’t you handsome? Well, at least your head and torso are. Right, my name is Tenzo. This is the first test on project Fang and I found some problems. The vocal cords aren’t working, but I think it could be a software issue. Tsunade-sama wants me to change the model template because it’s been three years and I hadn’t made much progress and she’s sure it’s a hardware problem. But don’t worry, Fang, I wouldn’t change your handsome face for anything in the world. Ok! Let’s see if the recording worked”. 

Enter command. 

Open eyes=false. 

Going on hibernation mode. 

* * *

Log #105 

Timestamp 3.21.2462_9.22 

Android Root Program 021 Fang. 

Enter command. Hibernation canceled=true. 

Main System starting. 

Run process=system full diagnosis. 

Back up system=running. 

Audio system=running. 

Visual system=running. 

Vocal sound system=running. 

Main System diagnosis result=all systems running. 

Enter command. Open eyes=true. 

Processing video and audio feed. 

Recording:/“Ok, let’s see. Fang, please raise your left arm.”/ 

Run program=move arms. Run subroutine=left arm. 

Recording:/“Great! Now your right leg”/ 

Run program=move legs. Run subroutine=right leg. 

Error alert. 

Recording:/ “Oh. Well… You tried. I should even give you a golden star. Don’t you think so, Fang?”/ 

Run program= answer: Yes, Tenzo. 

Recording:/ “Mmmm… Your voice still sounds kinda off. Well, don’t mind. I’ll fix it. You know, I want you to have a deep voice, like someone I once knew. His voice always made me feel like… Well, it’d be nice for you to have a voice like that, don’t you think?”./ 

Run program=answer: Yes, Tenzo. 

* * *

Log #705 

Timestamp 7.10.2462_15.12 

Android Root Program 021 Fang. 

Enter command. Hibernation canceled=true. 

Main System starting. 

Run process=system full diagnosis. 

Back up system=running. 

Audio system=running. 

Visual system=running. 

Vocal sound system=running. 

Main System diagnosis result=all systems running. 

Identifying subject. 

Subject identified=user Tenzo. 

Tenzo says: Diagnosis? 

Run program=answer: No software errors found, Tenzo. 

Tenzo says: Good. Now, let’s look at that ankle, ok?. 

Run program=answer: It doesn’t hurt. Don’t bother yourself. 

Tenzo's body language is tense. 

He says: You always say that. Why? Why you always have to be like this? You’re just like him! 

Run program=answer: You programed me to be like this. 

Run subroutine=straighten shoulders. Run subroutine=brush hair away from shoulders. 

Tenzo is clenching his fists. He says: I can’t do this. 

Enter command. Enter hibernation mode. 

* * *

Log #805 

Timestamp 8.1.2462_5.42 

Android Root Program 021. 

Enter command. Hibernation canceled=true. 

Main System starting. 

Run process=system full diagnosis. 

Main System diagnosis result=all systems running. 

Tenzo is smiling. 

He says: Yes! I knew you’d look better with shorter hair! 

Run program=answer. Subroutine=flirt: I’d think I look good in anything, in any form. 

Tenzo laughs and says: Ok, sit down. I need to fix your new eye. I had you with only one until now because I was waiting for this baby. 

Run program=answer: And what is that? 

Tenzo says: It's a telescopic eye that will give you a mean advantage on the field. Wait until I have it installed on you and you’ll see everything it can do. Meanwhile, please run a diagnosis on your left eye. 

Run process=left eye full diagnosis. 

Tenzo is working on your eye in silence until he says: Did you know why I cut your hair? You reminded me of someone. Worst thing is, that’s what I wanted. I missed him so much. I wanted you to be like him and that’s why I built you in the first place. I put his hair, and what I could made of his face, in you. I made you behave like him, talk like him, and walk like him in an attempt to bring him back. But I had to stop, because it hurt too much, you know? 

Tenzo is crying. 

Left eye diagnosis result: no errors found. 

Run program=report: No errors found in the left eye, Tenzo. 

Run program=reassurance. Subroutine=pat shoulders: There, there, don’t be sad. 

Tenzo laughs: Thank you. That certainly made me feel better. But, you know, I like this. I didn’t think that some random adjustments to your personality algorithms would make you so wonderfully different. Maybe I can work with this. 

* * *

Log #876 

Timestamp 8.15.2462_17.03 

Android Root Program 021 Kakashi. 

Test: run on the treadmill. 

System diagnosis result=all systems running. 

Tenzo says: Ok, that was great, Kakashi. The problem with your ankle is fully fixed at least. Now come here and sit down, please. I wanna test your eyes. 

Run programs=whine and say: Maa… Why did you have to name me that? 

Tenzo chuckles and says: Well, your hair made me think of it. Don’t you like it? 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=sarcasm: It could be worse. 

Tenzo says: Hey, what was that? 

Run program=answer: What do you mean? 

Tenzo is looking at you. He says: Did you use sarcasm on me? 

Run program=answer: Yes? 

Tenzo says: Why? You never had done that before. That’s a subroutine I added just on a whim. Why now? 

Run program=answer. Run subroutine=shrug shoulders: It seemed to be the appropriate response to your question. 

Tenzo doesn’t speak. He looks at you and then passes a hand through your short hair with blurry eyes. 

* * *

Log #1007 

Timestamp 9.27.2462_14.33 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Enter command. Hibernation canceled=true. 

Tenzo is standing in front of the main computer. 

Run program=question: What are you doing? 

Tenzo says: Hi, Kakashi! I’m working on your personality algorithms. I had an idea and couldn't sleep. 

Run program=tease: Maa, Tenzo, I’m hurt. Is my personality so bad you feel the need to change it? 

Tenzo laughs and says: No, on the contrary! I just realized something… 

Run program=question: What? Did something happened? 

Tenzo is looking at the screen. He says: Do you remember when I told you about the person I based you on? Well, I just realized that, right now, you are nothing like him. I gave you his last name to honor him, but with that I’ll bury him in my best memories. He and I deserve some peace. What I’m trying to say is that you’re not Fang anymore and that makes me happy. It makes me happy that you’re Kakashi. Just Kakashi. 

Run program=tease: Just? I’m not just anything, Tenzo. 

Tenzo says: Well, we can still do some adjustments to you. Like that annoying trait of yours that make you tease and flirt with me every other second. I don’t want you to sound like a porn actor or something. And don’t, whatever you’re going to say, cancel it if it involves programs and subroutines tease and flirt. 

Canceling queuing programs. 

Program=tease canceled. 

Subroutine=flirt canceled. 

* * *

Log #100371 

Timestamp 12.28.2477_16.18 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

Iruka is looking sad standing in front of the main computer. 

Question: Iruka, are you ok? 

He turns to you with a warm smile and says: Well, I think I have a better picture about Tenzo’s work with you. 

Answer: I don’t know what you mean. 

Iruka comes your way and says: He was mourning for Hatake Sakumo-sama when he constructed you. I saw a picture of him and the likeness of the two of you is still great, but according to databases, you used to be almost a copy of him. But I think you grew greater than what he started building. You’re greater that what I thought I was working with. You are your own person and Tenzo saw that, that you have a unique personality, but it seems you never show an emotional response when he was alive. I don’t know what changed you, but you are feeling things no android could feel.

Question: What are you saying? That I’m not an android?

Iruka laughs a little and says: I’m trying to figure it out. But what makes a person a person, Kakashi?

Answer: Is that a rhetorical question? Because I’m sure you’re asking that to the wrong person.

Iruka is beaming at you: No, I think I just asked at the perfect person to answer me.

He looks happy and starts to ramble incoherently. 

You’re smiling, it feels great to see Iruka lighthearted again.

Question: And now what?

Iruka stills and says: I’m not sure you need a permanent mechanic because you can tell when something is wrong and to look for help. 

There’s a bad feeling in you, but is hard to identify.

Question: You’re leaving me? (Your voice sounds like a growl)

Iruka looks surprised. He is staring you warily and says: Of course not, but I thought a change of status may be in order. I was about to suggest that I could be your mission partner and maybe your friend. 

Answer: I don’t know how to answer that, but I like the idea. 

Iruka smiles to you again and says: I like it too. 

* * *

Log #100401

Timestamp 1.18.2478_12.25

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi.

You’re lying on one of the laboratories’ rooms. Iruka is sitting at the edge of your bed. 

You try to talk, but your throat feels dry. Iruka realizes that you’re awake and brings you water.

Question: What happened?

Iruka is running his hand through your hair. He says: You had another emotional breakdown after an S-rank assassination mission. Maybe we should talk to Tsunade-sama about this. It’s hurting you and I can’t take to see you like this time and time again. 

You take his hand in yours and kiss his palm. It’s seems he's stopped breathing and he bows his head. 

He says: What are you doing?

Answer: I’ve been wondering what it would it feel like to kiss you.

His eyes are widening and he’s blushing. He says: I don’t think it would be a great idea.

You frown: Why not?

He’s also frowning and says: Because you’re probably confused and I don’t want to take advantage of that.

Answer: What If I take advantage of you? I like you. You make me feel good and happy. 

He falters and you are cupping the nape of his neck and closing the spaces between your lips. It’s better that anything else in the world. You kiss him until you notice it is hard for him to breathe and you’re both panting by then.

He looks hesitant and you caress his face with the back of your right hand.

You say: It was perfect.

He says: Yes, it was.

The next moment he is kissing you and you are going back to lie in the bed, with him following your lead. 

* * *

Log #100403

Timestamp 1.18.2478_19.31

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi.

You’re opening your eyes and see Iruka resting his head and sleeping with you in the same bed than before. 

You run the arm holding Iruka through his hair and hum lightly. 

This amazing feeling is like nothing you ever thought a feeling could be like. 

Iruka opens his eyes and looks you with soft, warm eyes. 

He says: Hi, I think I fell asleep on you. Sorry.

You answer: I enjoyed it, don’t be sorry, never apologise to me. You are the best thing it happened in my life. 

He’s blushing again. But he smiles at you and says: You’re pretty amazing yourself. 

You laugh and hold him close to you. 

He sighs and says: We should talk to Tsunade-sama and ask her to pull you out of Root and ANBU. 

You say: I don’t think she would agree, but we can try. 

Iruka kisses you again and this time you follow him. 

* * *

Log #100411 

Timestamp 1.20.2478_12.25 

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi. 

You are waiting outside Tsunade-sama's office, leaning on a wall. Iruka is sitting on the couch of the waiting you. He seems anxious. 

Tsunade’s assistant enters the room and approaches Iruka, telling him he can enter to the Hokage’s office. 

With a polite thanks and short bow, he looks at you and says: Are you ready?

You say: As ready as I can be. 

You open the door and enter behind Iruka.

He bows respectfully to her and you incline your head in deference. 

Tsunade says with her confident voice: Well, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi (she looks at the two of you and nod in acknowledgement in turn). What can I do for you?

You nod to Iruka to speak and he smiles you briefly before addressing the Hokage.

Iruka says: Tsunade-sama, as you know, I’ve been working with Hatake Kakashi for several months now and during this time, some foundings were made. First of all, he developed a nerve system allowing sensorial sensitivity, and therefore, pain.

He stops a while and you look at Tsunade unreadable visage trying to gauze her thoughts. Iruka is talking again: After that, he seemed…

Tsunade is interrupting Iruka’s words: He, Sensei? You always refer to him that way?

Iruka seems to falter, and then he is going ahead with determination shining in his eyes. 

He says: Not at first. But things have changed. 

Tsunade slits her eyes and looks at you. She asks Iruka: How, Sensei?

Iruka takes a breath and speaks: That’s not the only development on his systems. 

He takes a step closer to her desk and leaves on it a compiled report of all the new data you were able to collect. 

He is talking: That report has all the data about what I’m telling you. As you know, Kakashi developed personality traits when Tenzo-sama was programing him. But now, he also has feelings, emotions, that have repercussions after a mission is completed. 

Tsunade is looking contemplative. After a moment she asks: What are these repercussions? 

Iruka's soft voice shows how this troubles him: He has emotional breakdowns after missions, especially assassinations. Root was created to stop operatives of reaching this point of emotional tumult and avoid suicide rates and psychiatric leaves. We ask you formally to retire Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi of active duty.

Tsunade is taking a moment to measure the information and formal petition. After more silence, she says: I hope you know what you are asking of me. Kakashi is one of the best operatives we have ever had.Taking it, pardon, taking him out of active duty is a great loss to the city and is an important loss of income, not to mention invested resources. 

Iruka is looking, distressed, at the floor. 

She keeps talking: However, you’re right about Root program and the emotional damage it can make. I need time to consider all of this and reach the best decision. 

Iruka bows again and says: thank you, Hokage-sama. 

You look at her and thank her too.

She looks at you and says: In the meantime, you’re out of commission. Iruka, you will work with Sai in the meanwhile. Sakura is injured in the hospital, so it needs a mechanic. 

You’re trembling and growling at her. You say: No, he’s not. Sai can work with anyone else, but Iruka isn’t going out on missions without me. 

She looks astonished, but then, she smiles and with a smirk says: I can see those emotions right now. I didn’t think it possible.

You’re so angry you almost yell at her, but you collect yourself and ask her with a flat tone: Were you trying to probe Iruka’s words?

She smirks and says: Not precisely, but I can’t deny it was useful. 

Iruka is trying to look smaller and blushing to new degrees. 

You say: well, we’re out of here.

Both of you exit the office and go back to the labs. 

* * *

Log #100425

Timestamp 1.30.2478_20.15

Android Root Program 021 Hatake Kakashi.

You’re sitting in the living room couch of Iruka’s apartment and Iruka is lying against you. 

You’ve been waiting for Tsunade’s decision for days and both of you are getting more anxious as the time goes by.

On the upside, you’re spending all the time together, exploring your new relationship and it’s amazing. 

Someone is knocking at the front door and Iruka stands with a weary sigh. 

You listen to figure who is coming and why, but then Iruka comes with fast steps resounding along the hall and says with halted words: Tsunade-sama wishes to see us.

You say: finally. The you stand to make yourself presentable enough to go to the central tower. 

When you and Iruka reach the waiting room outside the Hokage’s office, the door is open and she orders you to enter. You bow to her and Iruka does so also. 

She says without a moment’s pause: This has been a very difficult situation. I’ve considered all angles and I’ve come to a final decision. 

The main issue here is that I agree with Iruka’s view that a person is not only defined as biological being, and as such, we shouldn’t put Hatake Kakashi through the strain of Root anymore. But that’s my view and not the Council's. If they hear about the amazing developments that Tenzo's programing created, they will want to tear him apart to replicate the success. And I can’t maintain a lie that will ease their wish to know why I’m retiring Kakashi of Root

. So, I’m leaving the both of you a final say, to honor Tenzo’s memory. You can continue your work how it was or you can leave Konoha city and escape to a place where no one knows the truth. 

I won’t send operatives after you and you have to be recorded as missing or dead in the line of work. 

Iruka is breathing with difficulty and you’re having a hard time wraping your mind around Tsunade’s words. 

You say: We’ll think about it and let you know. You drag Iruka out of Tsunade’s presence and in a blink you’re back at his place. He still looks shocked. 

He goes to the kitchen and puts water to boil. He looks at you and says: Let’s do this. 

Your eyes feel like they’re about to plop out of your head.

You say: This is your home, where you’ve lived all your life, where Naruto lives. 

At Naruto’s name, Iruka looks saddened. 

He says: I know and I wouldn’t want him to grieve for my death. But we can’t stay here. You’re suffering and I can let this go on. And eventually the Council will find out. We can’t keep this secret forever. 

You’re aware of all that, but you don’t know what to say.

But you’re talking all the same: I don’t want to leave either. I will miss the insufferable brat and, somehow, this feels like leaving Tenzo as well. He was more than my creator, he was my first friend. 

You’re crying and Iruka is too. 

You go closer to him until you can hug him and he returns the hug like you’re his lifeline. 

He says: we have to leave. And you know he is right if you want a chance at living by his side. 

You separate yourself of him to look him in the eyes and say: Yes, we’re leaving when you feel ready. 

He smiles very sadly and says: The moment we pack everything we need, we’re leaving. 

And you know it will be worth it in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mod note: trigger warnings/spoilers**  
>  Warnings for mentions of assassination of children. Major character death (not main pairing).


End file.
